


But I'll Wait 'Til You Decide

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When a henchman catches Kim trying to raid another tropical lair of Dr. Drakken, he decides his haul is worth more than the praise he can get from his boss, and endeavors to take her as his own plaything. Anonymous commission.





	But I'll Wait 'Til You Decide

Kim moved through another lair with a very determined purpose. Seeing enough of Dr. Drakken's lairs made everything start to blend together; he needed to get a new builder in, because the designs were bleeding together, and she was pretty frustrated by how often she had to do this, but at the same time, there wasn't much of a choice here. Kim had to do destroy the Menta Ray, a mind control device disguised as a manta ray that could be let loose on the beaches of the world and cause untold havoc if she didn't do something to stop it. So she kept moving, stalking through the halls, avoiding the usual patterns of guards who moved with well regimented patrols that she had committed to memory.

It was in that certainty that Kim got complacent. She knew all the twists and turns, all the surprises. She could avoid them entirely, knowing within a few seconds exactly where everyone was going to be and able to weave in around that. Dr. Drakken was running a surprisingly tight ship lately with his goons, and Kim was able to take advantage of their newfound competence to bypass them entirely. It was simple, but in that simplicity lay the real threats to Kim, as she advanced on closer.

Twenty-Eight, who hadn't heard his own name in about three months due to only being referred to by his ID number, was not as solid or as firmly regimented as the other goons were. He took on the job and he did it fine, but he also didn't mind breaking away from his patrol to take a leak if he needed it, and that delayed his way down the hall quite a bit, throwing off the rhythms Kim expected. He came up from behind her, surprised by the sight of the redhead slinking around, and he was quick to pull out his tranq gun. He didn't hesitate; maybe he didn't have the work ethic to guard an isolated island base with the most thorough devotion imaginable, but his instincts were sharp.

Kim felt the sting of the dart stick into her neck, and had just enough response time to turn halfway around before she collapsed, hitting the ground with a few dull thuds. Twenty-Eight moved forward with quick and efficient motions to haul the collapsed teen over a shoulder and start to walk her down the hall. He'd seen her photo around, she was the main danger everyone was taught to keep an eye out for, and he'd just bagged her with one pull of a trigger, which was about as perfect as could be. He was due for a promotion if he brought her to Drakken.

But... did he want to? His hand came to rest upon her ass. Her baggy cargo pants did it no favours, but it had a perfect shape to it, nice and taut. She was pretty, athletic, and Twenty-Eight did have a thing for redheads. As much as he wanted some fat reward money, he also saw an opportunity for something more, and decided instead to drag the unconscious girl into his room, then to go hit up the lab to swipe a few important tools he was going to need to make this work.  
***************************  
Kim woke up hot. So very, very hot all over her body. That was what Kim felt above all else. Just hot. Burning up with a desperation and a heat that felt like too much to bear. Everything fuzzy and hot creeping over her body induced the warming sensations she felt she needed now, sinking deeper into the weirdness and the hunger of a situation getting away from her. She came to with foggy and unfocused grumbles, shifting about as a lot of sensations at once induced messy, fuzzy feelings, and there wasn't much sense of focus or sense to come in the wake of all this oddity.

There were hands, though. She could feel them touching her, barely cognizant of what they were doing or why, and she tried to make sense of the idea of sinking into this mess as she gave up to it, as she started to slowly creep into consciousness feeling about. "Where am I?" she asked, foggy and uncertain, shifting about under the touch and trying to piece together everything happening to her, particularly when it came to the hands. What were the hands doing? She didn't even know where they were touching her, she just knew that they were very insistent and that her skin lit up with fiery delight under the exact places he was touching, wherever they were. She was still a bit too tired to figure it out.

"You're fine," growled a voice. A rough male voice that proved startling enough for Kim to jostle into consciousness just in time to realize she was in trouble. Her eyes opened, and she had a lot to take in at once. The burly, muscular body of a man knelt over her as she lay on a bed inside a cramped and rather unadorned room. He was mostly naked, but she was completely naked, completely helpless as she lay limp and unable to control this sudden downward spiral. She felt lost and fuzzy, a hazy sort of helplessness that spoke to her deepening needs and a senseless bit of fervor, heat that came on quickly as she realized what he was touching.

Her breasts.

His fingers rolled along her nipples, greedy squeezes advancing firmer as he groped the only freshly conscious young woman, shivering and wriggling about in agony and hunger. "Stop it," she whined, but her voice rose as she spoke. Twisted. Shook. She didn't know how to contain the sudden swells that took her, feelings that shuddered up across her body without warning or sense, and confused noises spilled from her lips as she tried to make sense of it all. Pleasure burned through her, a gasp forcing its way up from her lips next. Then a moan. She shook, not sure what to do with this or how to make sense of what started to creep hotter through her body. "What is--you put gave me something."

Twenty-Eight laughed. "I gave you a mild paralytic until you stopped fighting, and pumped you full of aphrodisiacs for good measure." His fingers pinched down firmer against her perky tits making Kim whimper and shake as he kept up this pressure on her. "I also stole these to make sure you learn properly." He flipped down some glasses onto his face, and the lenses began to swirl and shift. Kim whimpered, her eyes drawn into them. Hypno-goggles. She wanted to be stronger than whatever the fuck was starting to tug at her, but she wasn't. She felt herself sink into the deepening heat of something powerful and wanton, something that screamed at her to let temptation take hold.

"Fuck off," Kim said, trying to shove him off, but she couldn't. His weight pushed down against her legs to keep them still as groped firmer at her chest. She didn't have any conviction in her words, didn't have a way to fight against the growing heat and panic of this situation, losing sense more and more to an unfocused reality that she was none too eager to give in to, the idea that she could be completely overwhelmed and used by this man. He had leverage, had the hypno goggles, had drugs pumping through her veins.

"I intend to," he growled, and reached his hands from her breasts to her hair. He pulled Kim upright, drawing off of the bed and off of her legs just as quickly as he'd sought to apply his weight to her and leave her helpless. Leave her squirming and wriggling about in a desperation driven by something truly harsh. He tugged her up and left no time for Kim to respond, bringing her suddenly level with his cock, which twitched and ached in front of her face. Kim didn't want this, but her lips twitched and her body shook with something unexpected and hot, something that began to tug her down deeper into a sense of utter frustration, something that she didn't really know what to think about. "Open up."

His cock prodded against her shaking lips, and Kim's gaze drew up toward the man who stared at her with harsh delight. Her mouth opened, as much as she wished to fight this, offering herself up without any way to control the situation. Kim's lips parted, and he quickly jammed his cock right into her mouth.

The bold and powerful thrusts began in earnest, recklessly hammering onward with only one goal in mind. Ready and rough motions forced Kim to struggle and in dismay, feeling the deepening chaos get to her as Twenty-Eight claimed her tight throat and deeper on past that, rough and wicked in his approach. He cared now only about having his way with Kim, about ruining her. Fucking her mouth without a care helped push all of that further, advancing his vulgar delights and his push into something harsh, fingers tangling into her long red hair and using it as a handle to force forward with brutal delight, a vigor and a lust meant to punish and ruin her completely.

"You're my slut," Twenty-Eight said. He said it with a clear and firm tone, more about teaching her than about trying to humiliate her. "You live to service my cock, and you're always going to do what you're told like a good girl. Understood?" All Kim responded with were sloppy gagging noises, her heaving and shivering panic as she surrendered to the brutal oral intentions of a man who was absolutely merciless in having his way with her. There wasn't a damn thing Kim could do to save herself from this mess of a situation, growing stranger and weirder as he forced his way on down further, his cock hilting down her throat more often with the thrusts of his cock.

Her hands just hung limp at her sides. She stared up at the goggles and at the alluring commands that he gave her, eyes glazing over a bit. Kim wanted to fight this off, but her willpower wasn't strong enough to contend with this mess of heat and want. Kim inched ever closer to surrender, succumbing to deepening desires and pleasures that she wished she was strong enough to fight off, but right now she could barely remain Kim as the spiraling, hypnotic embrace held her. She remained obediently on her knees and letting him fucking her mouth, feeling the thick cock challenge her every perception and leave her feeling more and more hopeless with each pass.

Twenty-Eight kept up the wild pace, drilling down into her gullet and leaving her to learn exactly what he wanted of her always, and Kim was quickly falling deeper into that throbbing heat, the idea and the panic of something wild, something that felt inescapable now. felt like too much. Each passing second provided deeper, needier swells of everything messy and wild at once, pleasures throbbing on with needier pulses of hunger and desire. There was no holding back the rampant hungers and desires tugging at her at once, and Kim didn't want to confront them, but she found herself with increasingly less and less of a choice, spiraling into the heat and dismay of getting ruined, ravaged, completely used by the creeping swells of hunger and chaos that seized her.

It was too much to deal with. Twenty-Eight had an advantage over Kim that she couldn't overcome, and she hated being this helpless, but she couldn't control the pressures shoving her down, forcing her into a raw submission getting more desperate and dire by the second. She just kept choking, struggling, sputtering in helpless panic and feeling herself lost to the overwhelming throb of way too much to deal with. Kim wanted some semblance of focus and control, and she got none of that, simply succumbing deeper to him, until he'd finished her off, until he was blowing his load down her throat, giving her no warning for what happened until he was jerking sharply back and blasting his seed all over her pretty faces.

Kim choked and shook, but still she stared, still she wavered and shuddered under the thrall of the hypno-goggles, mouth hanging obediently open. She knew just enough to know this was wrong, but Kim didn't feel the strength to help herself from the depths of this shame for a moment. She felt like an idiot, felt helpless, and that was exactly how she would stay.

"Now be a good girl and stay right there until I get back from finishing my patrol," Twenty-Eight said, giving Kim a quick cockslap for good measure before taking his leave, and Kim really didn't have any choice in the matter. She remained on her knees for half an hour, right in that same spot, fidgeting and shivering as she waited for him to return, only for him to guide his fat cock right back into her mouth again and resume fucking her once he returned, then fucked her non-stop well through the night.  
********************************  
"You feel those drugs in you?" he asked, pounding Kim doggy style in the middle of the night. "It's what's making every orgasm you have get you even drunker on my cock. I can tell you're starting to like it, you're moaning so much more now. You can't even fight it; you love my dick, don't you?" His wild thrusts into her snug pussy left Kim helpless, heaving, shaking under the pressure and fervor of something that simply would not stop. It was too much, but it was too much in ways that built up, that became more complicated and chaotic over time. 

Pleasure built up more and more with each thrust, every round of wild, all-out fucking leaving Kim more helpless and more incapable of thinking straight. Twenty-Eight was merciless, but he knew exactly how to ruin a girl in a way that left her wanting more, at least in the heavily compromised state of drugs and mind control that she was losing more and more to her attempts to fight. There wasn't anything even resembling fight in her now; she just let this come on in rougher, harsher motions, feeling his big cock stuff her full, feeling his heavy balls smack against her clit with each hilting push into her.

Cum oozed with each thrust out of her. She had been filled with so much spunk, and still he kept thrusting, pushing on rougher and wilder to leave her more helpless, leave her without any hope of making sense of this all. It was a lot to take in at once. Several kinds of too much, even, and there was no way to steady the weird spiral of chaos and heat that followed, as Kim felt the deepening lusts plunge her into a shameful sort of bliss. Her drugged up body responded positively to all of this, even the most base and dour elements of how she was getting used and how Twenty-Eight delighted in fucking her. All of it focused itself toward a direct and wild mess of sensations that she had no hope of fighting against or controlling her mad plunge into.

The confused moans kept coming, though. Kim was thankfully not so far gone that she was talking much or responding to Twenty-Eight with any more positive feedback than his thrusts could force out of her body, but she was still in a position of complete surrender, sounds forcing their way out of her. Raw physical responses. Things she could fight and deny and claw her way out of through any means necessary, struggling to deal with the building tensions and frustrations of a situation removed utterly from reason or sense.

And then she came. It was here where Kim found herself at her absolute lowest and most embarrassed, coming unraveled at the seams as she gave in completely to these passions and these throbbing, hungry flares of desperate fervor. There was no way to contain this mess, no way to hold back the ecstasy forced upon her, as Twenty-Eight came inside of her ripe pussy and the feeling of hot spunk filling her up drove Kim into another desperate mess of bliss. She felt so much heat and ecstasy take her, and it was all just too good to handle, as she shook, twisted, and he gave her ass a firm smack.

"Do you want to go again?" Twenty-Eight asked. He'd asked every time he fucked her, and still, she was capable of holding back.  
************************  
Waking up on the morning of day two to a cock inside of her, Kim shook and shivered as she stared up at the man hunched over her, feeling his hands grope her tits while his cock plunged into her snug pussy. "If you weren't sore enough from last night, it's about to get a whole lot worse," Twenty-Eight said, mocking her as he hammered into her pussy. The drugs from the night before had started to wear off on her, leaving less raw and brilliant pleasure, but the mind control held firm, kept her in place as she lay there and took all his vigorous, reckless aggression. He fucked Kim without a care, and she felt the mounting pressures and chaos become too much for the poor woman to deal with.

Her breasts heaved as she lay flat on her back and took this punishing heat, the fervor of wild thrusts fucking her into absolute submission. She couldn't help herself out of this situation, couldn't do a damn thing to spare herself the raw misery and shame of getting completely fucking ruined. she just took it. All of it. He'd fucked her all night and now he was starting her day off with even more sex, ravaging her snug hole and laying utter waste to her tight body, leaving her confused and wondering how to help herself out of this mess.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Twenty-Eight asked, his smug and wicked smile only growing wider. "I bet he never made you cum as many times as you did last night. You looked like you really enjoyed getting wrecked like that." He kept his pace firmer and wilder, laying utter waste to the poor girl he ravaged with savage stroke upon savage stroke. "If you don't like this as much, I can steal some more aphrodisiacs from the lab to give you again." He said it like he was being considerate, like she was deserving of that sort of luxury and relief. It only left Kim even more dismayed, burning with the strange and sensitive embarrassment. She wasn't prepared for where this would take her, but she really had no choice in this matter now.

Twenty-Eight soothed his morning wood inside of Kim, blowing his first load of the day raw into her pussy, making Kim thrash and shiver about, feeling the unrelenting fervor of way too much to handle taking hold of her, and she was hopeless now, succumbing and shivering and leaning into the pressure and the lust and the heat of something untamable. Each orgasm took just a little bit more out of Kim, who lay there limp and still half asleep as he asked, "Do you want to go again?" She said nothing again. Just lay there.  
*********************  
A new dose helped get Kim 'in the mood' again, given to her with a breakfast he swiped before heading out on his patrols, leaving Kim to stew in embarrassment and shame while he was gone. Leaving her to suffer. But he was gone, and she had a moment to relax, a moment of relief away from his presence and from the constant sex. One hand was cuffed to the bed, but the other hand was free and absolutely working on getting herself free. Right?

"I need to get out of here," she said to herself, but even as she did so, her fingers toyed with her pussy. Desperation swelled through her as she gave in to the heat and desire of something unexpected and fierce. Lying spread out on the bed a shivering mess, Kim knew she was deepening her descent into the strange and the wanton, losing ground to the idea of just letting go of all restraint for the sake of something rapidly becoming too much to handle. She felt lost, helpless, and continued to tend to her desperate, hazy needs without any real sense of what she was doing or how to contain it all.

Hips rose off of the bed as Kim gave in to the touch, needing it. It only made her burn even hotter with embarrassment, but she couldn't be stopped or contained as she fingerfucked herself. "He's got me," she whined, knowing this madness was quickly becoming too much to be able to handle. The pleasure burned suddenly and without much sense or focus, an unhesitating swell of spiraling desires coming on fast even as she just lay on the bed playing with herself. Potent swells of something unmistakable and fierce left her feeling helpless, and Kim didn't have the focus or strength to fight against the grim reality of what this all was, how she burned with such need and such lust for something that only got stronger by the second.

She wasn't proud of what she did, but he wasn't here to fuck her and Kim needed more. She needed so much more and she wasn't getting it without him there to fuck her; she just couldn't help the way she burned and the way she sank deeper now into total surrender.  
*********************  
"Ass in the air," was the first thing Twenty-Eight said when he came back, and Kim was immediately in position, rolling onto all fours and sticking her taut, athletic ass up in the air. "So what do you do to keep an ass like this?" he asked, sinking his cock right into her tight back door and thrusting greedily forward with something to prove.

"I'm a cheerleader. It's a great workout." Why did Kim say it? She confessed without really knowing why she was giving up like this, and she could feel the weird guilt of realizing she was falling down deeper into this chaos and this madness. It was getting to her, leaving her helpless, dizzy, struggling to deal with the burning ideas that tugged at her and refused to let go. Each thrust into her snug ass felt better than the last, and once more,

A hand smacked across her ass, and Kim's whole body shook as he kept up the wild pace of fucking her into submission. Twenty-Eight's cock was doing things to Kim, adding on to the drugs and the mind control to leave her less capable of fighting off its cumulative effects, each orgasm adding more weight and more strain onto her attempts to fight off the dawning reality and the grim realizing that she was hopeless. Truly, thoroughly hopeless, and there was only one way to give in to it, only one way to accept what was going on: to break. There was no other way about it; Twenty-Eight left little choice for Kim, and this was becoming inevitable. She wasn't there yet, but...

As she came again, a scream tore at her throat. Raw ecstasy hit her as she came from having her ass ravaged before Twenty-Eight was even done with her, the incredible tightness that ensued leaving Twenty-Eight eagerly losing himself in the snug embrace of her gorgeous behind, pumping it full of cum, making no qualms about this mess of pleasure and about how thoroughly he had his way with her.

"Do you want to go again?" he asked.

This time, the frustrated whine pushed out a needy, "Yes," and Kim felt herself give up way more ground than she was ready to.  
*****************************************  
In and around each moment he could seize some control and have his way with her, Twenty-Eight proceeded to violate Kim as thoroughly as possible, all with the single-minded goal of having all the fun he could muster with her. He kept up his duties here and there, but did so less and less ans he became a bit too hooked on the sweet, tight redheaded teen he kept imprisoned in his room, a secret away from everyone else. Kim was under constant sexual fervor, each passing day bringing about more and more indulgence as Twenty-Eight had his way with her more and more with each pass.

And she started to love it.

With one hand spread upon Twenty-Eight's chest, Kim bounced greedily up and down his cock, riding his lap not entirely just because she was told to. Want held onto her too. She was done for now, moaning and heaving through this desperate pulse of bliss, an ecstasy growing stronger and messier as each step down proved a more reckless and brazen show of everything she craved. Days of wild sex had broken her down, left Kim helpless, fuck-drunk and craving more of this, sinking deeper into the chaos and the lust of frenzied desperation. It was a lot, and Kim felt the shame burn hotter inside her as she gave in so deep, as she succumbed to this ecstasy and this hunger, wishing she knew how to help herself out of these depths of panic, but there was absolutely no hope for her. She was simply done for.

"You look like you're having fun riding my cock," Twenty-Eight remarked, hands tucked behind his head as he lay back and watched this all play out, watched the passion and fervor of Kim bouncing on his cock with erratic and frenzied motions carelessly rooted in wanting nothing more than to cum. He was treated to all the pleasure he could have hoped for, relishing in the uncontrolled bliss of wrecking some poor mess of a girl bouncing atop him.

"I am," Kim whined. She'd stopped fighting it. Her moans were bolder and stronger, body heaving on powerfully in a show of complete surrender, fervor and panic driving something on stronger and needier by the second, forcing Kim to give in. She was lost to this heat, hooked now on the big dick as much as on the pleasure drugs he kept her strung out on. It was too good to handle, and her every orgasm was a reinforcing show of pure bliss as she learned everything she craved. Thorough ecstasy. It was bliss. Bliss growing more dire and fierce by the second, and it was really just too much to believe. "You keep cumming so much in me," she whined. "Do you ever run out?"

"Only one way to find out," Twenty-Eight said, and with a hard grunt, he slammed up into her snug hole and pumped her full of messy seed, cock erupting with hot gushes forward, spewing messy seed into her and setting her alight with more moans, more excitement. It drove Kim over the edge once more, and she was utterly shameless about letting it all out and opening herself up to pure madness, a chaos getting stronger and weirder with each pass. She needed it. Craved it. Every second of indulgence felt stranger and hotter than the last, and finally, she just had to succumb. She had to keep succumbing.  
***********************  
Twenty-Eight got complacent. Kim was hooked on his cock completely, and he felt like he could shirk away more and more without having to worry about her leaving. She was hooked on his cock anyway, what was the danger in leaving her free and uncuffed when he left? 

But it was in that moment that finally Kim reached a moment of calm, a Chance for something calm. She came to in quick, eager succession, jolting up and breaking out. She had a chance to break away from the moment and realize what was going on, sharpening up and hitting a peak of steadiness that helped her come around. She escaped, fleeing back in a panic and heading off, grabbing at her long-discarded clothes to dress herself. Kim was herself again. At least sort of. At least long enough to do what she had to do.

Twenty-Eight came back to find the room empty and hear alarms blaring, but realizing what was about to happen, he did the only smart thing: he ran the fuck away.  
************************  
Given that he fled from the base while it was under attack and also the ways he'd been caught on camera stealing from the lab and shirking on his duties, Twenty-Eight was fired from his role as a henchman. He fell back on his past work and started doing security jobs, and decided he'd had a nice run with a hot teen fuckpuppet in his room, but his time had passed, and he just fell back into something normal.

Kim didn't have that luxury. She tried. Everything worked fine for a while, sure, but each passing night she was hornier, more reckless, more needy, and and she realized what she needed. How much she missed sucking cock and getting fucked all day. It wasn't hard enough to track her master down, calling on all of her knowledge and espionage talent to do so, but she showed up without warning or shame right at the man's front door. "I came back," she said, and that was all she needed to say, as she dropped to her knees before him and began to undo his pants.


End file.
